The Infected (Left 4 Dead)
The Infected is the name given to an immeasurably large horde of people diseased with the Green Flu, turning them into mindless zombies and the main antagonists of the Left 4 Dead franchise. Types Common Infected The Common Infected are the most sufficient and usual type of infected, being simple zombies who can be killed in a single gun-shot. They are only effective in swarms and only attack with swiping. Uncommon Infected The Uncommon Infected are specific zombies with greater health and more formidable types of assault. CEDA Worker Infected The most efficient type of weaponry against the infected is arguably fire, and the CEDA workers diminishes this concept as they don fire-proof hazmat suits. Due to the fact they originally handled zombies before they were infected themselves, the CEDA workers also have a chance of dropping bile bombs upon their deaths. Jimmy Gibbs Junior Jimmy was once a famous race-car driver who was idolized by the survivors Coach and Ellis. However, during the outbreak, Jimmy was infected with the Green Flu and became a zombie. Like the CEDA worker, he is immune to fire. He can also blind the survivors with oil due to being around it so much when he was alive, and is not lured in by pipe bombs and bile bombs. Another one of his notable feats is that he has 1000 health, but can be killed instantly with a head-shot or melee attack. Fallen Survivor Being a heavily equipped militia soldier, the Fallen Survivor is immune to incendiary ammo, will run away if attacked, and is nearly immune to head-shots due to wearing an armored helmet. He also, like Jimmy, has 1000 health and shares the same one-hit weaknesses. Clown Infected The Clown is almost identical to a common infected, and his only notable feat is that, when running, his loud squeaky shoes will alert and interest other infected. Mud Men The Mud Men are feral athletic infected completely drenched in mud that makes them extremely difficult to spot. They can run great distances very quickly on all fours, and can blind the survivors by dousing them in mud. Worker Infected The Worker infected are decorated with ear pieces that suppresses pipe bombs, making it so they are not lured to them, and are resistant to blunt melee attacks. Riot Infected The Riot Infected are zombified riot police adorned with armor that grants them immunity to bullets and frontal melee attacks. They are vulnerable to chainsaws, fire, and explosions however, regardless of where it strikes them. Special Infected The Special Infected are zombies with genetic modifications that grants them very unnatural and deadly feats, and are without a doubt the most dangerous type of infected. They are the only playable type of infected and include: *The Charger *The Hunter *The Spitter *The Jockey *The Charger *The Witch *The Boomer *The Smoker Gallery CEDA.jpg|CEDA worker JGJ.png|Jimmy Gibs Junior Survivor.png|Fallen Survivor Clown.jpg|Clown Mud.jpg|Mud Man Worker.jpg|Worker Riot.jpg|Riot Special Infeted.jpg|A collage of Special Infected Category:Zombies